Senja
by minthazel
Summary: bercerita tentang Jungkook yang mencintai Jung Hoseok, si pria yang secerah mentari, dengan rambut oranye yang mengingatkan Jungkook akan senja. bad sumary:( mind to review? crack pair!


Jungkook menghela nafas pelan, pandangannya menatap dengan kosong televisi yang menampilkan tayangan komedi yang bahkan tak mampu membuat ia ikut tertawa. Hatinya sudah hancur. Untuk tersenyumpun rasanya enggan. Sesekali pandangannya mengedar ke segala arah, ke sudut rumah yang telah ia tempati selama empat tahun terakhir.

Ia tersenyum sendu ketika sekelebat memori tentang pria itu kembali muncul dalam ingatannya. Pria itu, Jung Hoseok. Pria dengan rambut jingga keemasan yang mengingatkan Jungkook akan matahri tenggelam. Begitu indah, seperti Jung Hoseok.

Juli kala itu, ia bertemu Min Yoongi tanpa sengaja, teman sebangkunya selama satu tahun di masa sekolah menengah. Mereka berbincang dengan ceria di kedai kopi di ujung jalan dekat sekolah mereka dulu. Jungkook kembali tertawa keras setelah sekian lama hanya dapat tersenyum sendu semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Hey, Jungkook-ah. Berikan aku nomor ponselmu agar aku bisa memasukkanmu ke dalam chat alumni. Ey.." Min Yoongi mencolek pundaknya dengan menggoda. "Banyak dari mereka yang menanyakan kabar tentangmu."

Jungkook tertawa, begitu lepas, begitu bahagia.

Setelahnya Jungkook dengan terburu memberikan nomor ponselnya kepada Yoongi ketika matanya menatap langit yang berubah mendung, mengirimkan sinyal bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. "Maaf Yonggi, aku harus pulang sekarang jika tidak ingin jemuranku kembali basah."

Jungkook menghela nafas. Seandainya, seandainya saja kala itu ia tidak memberikan nomor ponselnya mungkin hatinya tidak akan sehancur ini.

Ketika sampai rumah, bunyi ponsel yang begitu berisik membuat ia berfikir dengan keras. Selama ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang memiliki nomor ponselnya, maka ketika ponselnya berbunyi tanpa henti membuat ia tak sabar untuk segera mengetahui apa sebabnya. Ah.. matanya menyipit, ternyata itu karna grup chat alumni sekolahnya.

"Halo, aku Jeon Jungkook, mantan kelas 12 Seni Musik."

Setelahnya bukannya berhenti justru ponselnya semakin ribut. Kalimat berupa,

"jungkook-ah, selamat datang. Aku merindukanmu."

"Oh, Jungkook siswa akselerasi itu? AAH. AKU FANSMU."

Jungkook terbahak keras membaca respon yang ia terima atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Grup itu semakin ramai yang mayoritas dipenuhi oleh wanita yang mengaku sebagai fansnya. Jungkook heran, ia adalah murid pindahan, belum lagi ia mengikuti kelas akselerasi, tapi banyak siswa maupun siswi yang mengenalnya.

Well, masuk grup chat alumni tidak buruk juga.

Awal Agustus, ketika sepulaangnya dari bekerja, ponselnya berdering menampilkan deretan nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

"Yoboseyo," sapanya dengan ragu.

"Halo, apa ini Jeon Jungkook? Aku temanmu semasa sekolah. Aku Jung Hoseok."

Jungkook terdiammengingat siapa sekiranya pria bernama Jung Hoseok sewaktu sekolah. Ah, ia ingat. Jung Hoseok, ketua kelasnya. Pria yang dijuluki matahari angkatan karna bersinar begitu terang dan membawa kebahagiaan serta kehangatan yang nyaman dimanapun dia berada.

"Hoseok si ketua kelas itu? Si matahari angkatan?" Jungkook mengigit bibirnya menahan tawa.

Suara diseberang sana tergelak dengan keras, "Yayaya, aku si matahari angkatan. Kau? Flower boy yang dimiliki sekolah." Kini giliran Jungkook yang tergelak.

"Sangat mengejutkan aku bisa mendapatkan julukan itu karna bagaimanapun aku hanyalah murid pindahan.Ah, apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau pantas mendapatkan julukan itu. Apakah aku boleh bertemu denganmu?" Entah kenapa Jungkook bisa merasakan Hoseok yang sedang tersenyum.

Jungkook menimang-nimang tawaran tersebut, hubungannya dengan Hoseok semasa sekolah tidaklah sedekat seorang sahabat, bahkan bisa disebut mereka hanya sekedar mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi, ia berfikir mungkin ini saatnya menjalin hubungan kembali dengan teman lama 'kan?

"Baiklah, mau bertemu kapan?" Jungkook mendengar seruan gembira yang sukses membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis dibibirnya.

Pada akhir minggu, mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di restoran dekat sekolah mereka, sembari mengenang masa sekolah, katanya. Pada pandangan pertama, Jungkook terpaku ketika seorang pemuda berambut jingga keemasan yang terlihat begitu terang menghampirinya dikursi ujung restoran. Benar-benar, Jung Hoseok semakin bersinar layaknya mentari.

Sepanjang hari mereka berbincang dengan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dengan jelas di mata kedua insan tersebut.

Jung Hoseok benar-benar seperti mentari, dengan auranya yang hangat siapapun akan merasa nyaman bersamanya. Kini dengan rambut jingga keemasan miliknya justru mengingatkan Jungkook dengan senja, begitu indah.

Jungkook ingat, ketika itu diawal bulan November, setelah berbulan-bulan berteman dengan Hoseok, saling berbagi suka duka bahkan sesekali Hoseok menginap dirumah Jungkook yang memang jaraknya lebih dekat dari kantor tempatnya bekerja. Seperti sekarang, ditengah hujan yang mengguyur tanpa henti dari sore, Hoseok datang untuk menginap, lagi.

Dengan hujan tanpa henti dari sore, mereka berdua memilih menikmatinya dengan secangkir cokelat panas digenggaman masing-masing. Berbagi selimut, sesekali bergurau, membuat Jungkook maupun Hoseok tak berhenti menebar senyum.

Terkadang Jungkook berfikir, sebenarnya hubungan mereka itu apa? Terkadang mereka terlihat saling menyayangi selayaknya kekasih, terkadang saling mengerti seperti sahabat dan terkadang saling memberi dukungan seperti sebuah keluarga. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tahu persis bahwa ia mencintai pemuda tersebut, tapi enggan untuk mempertanyakan lebih lanjut karna takut membuat hatinya sendiri kecewa.

"Hey, Jeon." Hoseok memulai percakapan setelah menyesap cokelatnya sedikit. Jungkook bergumam sekenanya lalu menyesap cokelat di gelas miliknya yang tinggal setengah.

"Aku mencintaimu, jadilah kekasihku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Jungkook tersedak. 'Oh, apa aku salah dengar?'

"Mulai sekarang, kau milikku. Jangan berpaling dariku, Jungkook-ah." Hoseok dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Jungkook dengan erat.

Setelahnya Jungkook hanya berdehem pelan menahan senyuman diantara pelukan yang Hoseok berikan seraya bergumam, "pria gila."

"Aku gila hanya untukmu, hehe. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Bohong jika Jungkook berkata ia tidak bahagia, ia hanya terkejut. Tapi setelahnya, tangannya merambat naik untuk membalas pelukan, oh, bisakah ia memanggil Hoseok dengan kekasihnya?

Jungkook tersenyum dengan pemikirannya sendiri, detakan jantung yang tak beraturan didadanya merambat naik menuju pipinya yang menimbulkan semburat merah muda yang begitu menggemaskan.

Hoseoknya, mataharinya, miliknya.

Siapapun yang melihat mereka, pasti akan berfikir bahwa mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Begitu cocok. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama entah untuk berkencan atau hanya bermalas-malasan dirumah. Jungkook sangat mencintai Hoseok, begitupun sebaliknya.

Selayaknya sepasang kekasih, mereka pasti pernah bertengkar. Seringkali hal-hal yang mereka ributkan hanyalah masalah sepele. Seperti, Hoseok yang maniak sayuran, sedangkan Jungkook tidak. Hoseok selalu memberikan nasihat kepada Jungkook untuk lebih mencintai sayur, tapi Jungkook yang tidak terima membuat Hoseok jengkel hingga akhirnya Hoseok terpaksa menyuapi Jungkook sayur, berakhir dengan senyuman kepuasan Hoseok dan rengutan tak suka dari Jungkook sepanjang hari.

Hoseok, si matahari terbenam. Sinar matahari yang berada dibaatas garis terbarat cakrawala yang tidakn ingin pergi tanpa memberikan kesan yang mendalam, menghasilkan gradiasi warna yang begitu sempurna. Senja, selalu mengingatkan Jungkook dengan satu orang yang sangat dicintainya,

Hoseoknya, tidak, bukan lagi.

Jungkook ingat, itu bulan ke delapan mereka bersama, mereka berkencan entah untuk yang ke berapa kali semenjak mereka bersama. Tangan yang saling menggenggam, sesekali pelukan mereka lakukan hingga satu kecupan yang dicuri Hoseok dari Jungkook, membuat Jungkook berfikir bahwa hari itu adalah salah satu hari yang sempurna ketika mereka bersama.

Tapi tidak ketika senja mulai datang,

Jungkook menatap Hoseok dari samping dengan pandangan terluka. Pantulan bayangan Hoseok yang terlihat indah tidak lagi membuat Jungkook tersenyum, hatinya sudah hancur ketika satu kalimat yang sangat tidak ingin Jungkook dengar seumur hidupnya justru keluar dengan mudah dari bibir sang terkasih.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua. Aku pikir sudah cukup waktu yang telah kita lalui selama ini. Aku menyayangimu, jadi ku pikir lebih baik kita berpisah."

Jungkook terdiam, apa katanya? menyayangi tapi justru ingin berpisah? Sungguh Jungkook tak habisa pikir. Jungkook berdehem mencoba mengontrol suaranya untuk sekedar bertanya, namun hanya cicitan pelan yang keluar.

"K-kenapa? Aku punya salah? Kau sudah bosan? Apakah.. apakah kau memiliki wanita atau pria yang lebih kau cintai dari aku?" ia melihat Hoseok memalingkan wajahnya, Ah.. apa itu alasannya?

"Tidak, Jeon. Aku menyayangimu, tak pernah terpikir olehku untuk mencari pria atau wanita lain selain dirimu. Hanya kau yang aku mau, tidak dengan yang lain. Aku memiliki alasan. Tak peduli seberapa inginnya kau mengetahui alasan itu, aku tak bisa memberitahumu." Hoseok menghela nafas, "tidak sekarang."

Dengan itu, Hoseok pergi menjauh bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya sinar mentari, dengan lampu-lampu toko yang mulai menyala, kembalinya burung-burung yang telah selesaimencari makan dan bertemu kembali dengan keluarga mereka.

Jungkook menangis dengan pilu, membuat siapapun yang melihat akan merasa ikut tersakiti. Jungkook hancur hingga ke dasar. Orang yang sangat dicintainya kini meninggalkannya pergi dengan sebuah alasan yang bahkan Jungkook tak tahu.

Jungkook hancur, hancur berkeping-keping seolah hidupnya sudah tak ada gunanya.

Ketika sesampainya dirumah, pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling, mencari jejak Hoseok yang tertinggal.Jungkook berlari ke kamar, membuka lemari pakaian dan tak menemukan satupun baju Hoseok. Kembali berlari ke toilet berharap setidaknya menemukan baju mandi kesayangan Hoseok, tapi kembali Jungkook harus menerima pahitnya kecewa.

Tak ada, bahkan harumnya aroma Hoseokpun enggan tertinggal.hanya sakit yang pria itu tinggalkan untuknya.

"Ah.. kenapa aku menangisi dia lagi. Dia sudah pergi dan bahkan mungkin sudah kembali bahagia dengan pasangannya," Jungkook menyeka air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

Ia sangat merindukan Hoseok, tapi ketika kembali mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka, rasanya ia sangat kecewa terhadap pemuda itu. Ditinggalkan dengan beribu pertanyaan sungguh membuatnya sakit.

"Jungkook-ah, makanlah sayuran." Jungkook sudah akan protes ketika Hoseok kembali menyela, "ini bukan makanan kambing ataupun sejenisnya. Ini masakan yang sehat."

Jungkook tertawa getir. Oh, astaga. Ia masih bisa membayangkan pria itu sedang memegang spatula ketika memasak sembari berdecak karna Jungkook tak ingin memakan satupun masakan pria itu karna semua adalah sayuran.

Jungkook terdiam, memikirkan bagaimana jika ia tidak menerima ajakan Yoongi kala itu, bagaimana jika ia tidak di masukkan ke dalam chat alumni, atau bagaimana jika mereka, ia dan Hoseok tidak bertemu. Apakah hatinya akan sesakit ini?

Tapi.. jika ia tidak menerima ajakan Yoongi, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Hoseok, merasakan kebahagiaan yang hanya ia rasakan dengan Hoseok, mencintai dengan begitu dalam hanya untuk Hoseok. Jungkook menghela nafas pelan, "Aku merindukanmu, Hoseok-ah."

Lamunannya terhenti ketika suara bel yang memekakan telinga terdengar tanpa henti, membuat Jungkook lagi-lagi menghela napas. Ia sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun, ia hanya ingin menyendiri dan merenungi segala hal. Menikmati rasa rindunya atau kembali termenung memikirkan kisah cintanya yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Siapapun kau, rasanya aku ingin mencingcangmu."

Nafasnya tercekat, kakinya melemas seperti jelly, matanya memanas ketika pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang tidak asing, sosok yang ia rindukan selama hampir satu tahun terakhir. Matanya mengedar menatap sekiranya apakah ada yang berubah dari pria itu. Tak ada, rasa cinta yang ia pikir mulai menghilang tapi kini justru membuncah kembali terlebih ketika satu kata yang terucap dengan begitu manis namun menyakitkan. Membuat satu persatu liquid bening mengalir dengan deras dari kedua matanya.

"Aku kembali, Jungkook-ah. Aku kembali untukmu."

Dia, Hoseoknya, telah kembali.

=FIN=


End file.
